Toujours, toujours demoiselle d'honneur
by liloouuu
Summary: Hermione aime les mariages depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et rêve du jour où elle épousera l'homme de sa vie. Etant totalement célibataire, la jeune femme se dévoue corps et âme à son travail et à l'organisation des mariages de ses amis. Le dernier en date: celui de Ginny et Harry, qui ne sera certainement pas de tout repos, notamment grâce à un célèbre organisateur de mariage...
1. Chapter 1

_**Toujours, toujours demoiselle d'honneur**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je publie aujourd'hui ma toute première fanfiction (instant émotion), si il y a des fautes d'orthographe n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, laissez un petit commentaire c'est toujours constructif ;-) **_

_**J'essaierai de poster à un rythme régulier (une fois par semaine si possible, le dimanche je pense)**_

_**J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira ;-)**_

19 septembre 2004,

Cher journal,

tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que c'est la première fois que je tiens un journal intime, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre... Je suppose que je dois me présenter donc je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une sorcière de 25 ans (depuis aujourd'hui) et je suis directrice du département de protection des créatures magiques au ministère de la magie, ce dont je ne suis pas peu fière car je suis la plus jeune personne nommée à la direction d'un département.

Mais bref, si je t'ai acheté ce n'est pas pour te parler ou pour t'écrire mon merveilleux parcours professionnel mais plutôt pour me confier sur ma vie sentimentale car autan te dire que ce n'est pas très brillant!

Commançons par le début si tu le veux bien:

En premier il y a eu Victor Krum, je dois t'avouer qu'au départ je m'intéressais pas vraiment à lui car c'est un célèbre joueur de Quidditch et toutes les filles se pavanaient devant lui, je te jure c'était vraiment pathétique! Mais au fil du temps je me suis aperçue qu'il m'observait tous les jours pendant que je travaillais à la biblithèque et je trouvais ça assez mignon! Quand il m'a proposé d'aller au bal de noël avec lui je n'ai pas donné de réponses tout de suite car j'espèrerais y aller avec Ron Weasley, mais comme cette andouille a longuement tardé j'ai finis par dire oui. Je me suis attachée à Victor pendant cette année, les seules choses qui m'irritaient c'était le fait qu'il n'ait jamais réussit à prononcer mon prénom correctement ("Herrr-mion-nneeeuu"), et aussi que le fait de discuter avec moi ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup... Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses espèce de pervers! L'année qui a suivit nous avons correspondu par lettres mais ça n'a jamais été très loins entre nous... Car j'avais toujours en tête ce crétin de Ron Weasley.

Le cas Ron Weasley:

Avec Ron, les débuts n'ont pas été faciles, je reconnais que j'étais vraiment autoritaire mais bon nous sommes quand même devenus amis grâce à une histoire de Troll, lui et Harry (mon meilleur ami) m'ont sauvé la vie! Puis les années ont passé et des sentiments amoureux sont apparus mais nous avons dus attendre la fin de la guerre pour commencer à sortir ensemble, c'était un rêve éveillé, j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps! Mais le rêve s'est vite transformé en cauchemar grâce à Lavande Brown. Ron est sortit avec cette garce en sixième année mais il s'est lassé d'elle au bout de quelques mois, je pensais donc que cette histoire était totalement terminée. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas méfiée quand elle est revenue dans le paysage alors que Ron et moi fétions nos trois ans de relation. Bref tout cela pour dire qu'il m'a quitté pour ePlle. Au début j'étais dévastée mais je me suis vite rendue compte que malgré tous nos effort cela n'aurait pas pu marché, nous étions et nous serons toujours que des amis l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui est déjà pas mal.

Par la suite j'ai eu quelques flirts mais ça n'a jamais aboutit, je suis trop absorbée par mon travail et par les mariages que j'aide à organiser.

A oui j'ai oublié de te parlé de ma passion pour les mariages, je sais cela peut te paraitre un peu stupide mais c'est tellement magique, j'ai rêvé tellement de fois du mariage parfait , seule ombre au tableau: toujours pas de futur marié en vue! Depuis mon plus jeune âge je suis allée à des mariages, j'ai été un nombre incalculable de fois demoiselle d'honneur, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui, je ne me contente pas d'être auprès de la mariée le jour j, je l'aide dans tous les préparatifs d grâce à mon implaquable sens de l'organisation! Plus jeune il s'agissait des mariages dans ma famille et maintenant se sont mes amis qui se marient (Neville et Luna, George et Alycia, Ron et Lavande...) Bref dans ma vie je pense avoir assisté à une vingtaine de mariages tous plus magiques les un que les autres (sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots). Le dernier mariage dont il va falloir que je m'occupe est celui de Harry et Ginny, un mariage dans la famille Weasley est toujours fantastique mais je pense que celui là va être particulier, je ne sais pas pourquoi, une intuition peut-être.

Je t'écrirais bientôt

Hermione

Voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui :-)

A la semaine prochaine

Liloouuu


	2. L'annonce

Après de nombreux problèmes avec internet, puis mon ordinateur, ça y est je peux enfin publier! Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire et celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, ça m'a fais très plaisir!

Me voici donc dans un nouveau chapitre de Toujours, Toujours demoiselle d'honneur! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**30 Septembre**

Je suis horrifiée!

Ma meilleure amie a décidé de me planter un poignard dans le dos, il n'y a pas d'autre expression possible!

Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec Ginny à 14 heures pour parler du mariage. Le moins que l'on puisse dire que je n'étais pas prête, mais alors pas du tout, d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Plus tôt dans la matinée ma meilleure amie m'avait téléphoné toute excitée:

"Hermione, j'ai une nouvelle TELLEMENT incroyable, je suis aux anges! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait possible! "

" Calme toi ma belle! Qu'est ce qui se passe de si génial?" Ai-je répondue amusée

"Que je me calme? Impossible que je te raconte ça au téléphone! Rejoins moi aux trois balais à 14 heures toi aussi tu seras stupéfaite!"

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre que la rousse avait déjà raccroché, me laissant assez perplexe sur ce que j'allai apprendre quelques heures plus tard. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, comment vais-je faire? Aucune idée... Merlin, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?

C'est donc assez intriguée que j'ai transplané jusqu'aux trois balais à l'heure indiquée par Ginny, qui m'attendait déjà devant le bar.

"Ah te voilà! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire tu ne vas jamais me croire!" me dit-elle en se jetant sur moi pour me faire la bise.

"Bonjour Ginny, ça va pas trop mal, je suis juste un peu fatiguée à cause du travail, merci de me le demander!"

"Oh excuse-moi mais je suis tellement heureuse! La seule ombre au tableau c'est qu'Harry ne comprend pas mon enthousiasme il trouve même que c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle! Non mais tu le crois ça? Franchement, vu la liste d'attente, vu les mariages que ce type a organisé on peut difficilement trouver mieux comme organisateur de mariage...

-Attends deux minutes là, je rêve ou tu viens de me dire que tu as engagé un organisateur de mariage? Dis-je stupéfaite.

-Hermione, la gazette du sorcier a annoncé que mon mariage est l'évènement le plus attendu de l'année, il y aura plusieurs centaines d'invités, je ne serais pas là pendant la majorité des préparatifs avec tout mes matches de Quidditch, et comme je suis capitaine d'équipe tous les yeux sont tournés vers moi! Je ne peux pas te laisser tout organiser avec ma mère, elle va te rendre chèvre! Et Harry est débordé au ministère... Alors je me suis dis que si j'arrivai à convaincre LE spécialiste des mariages sorciers, ça nous enlèverai une sacrée épine du pied, tu seras moins stressée et moi aussi. Il est habitué à organiser des grands mariages, ça ne sera qu'une formalité pour lui!

-Très bien, tu m'as convaincue, c'est vrai qu'une aide sera la bienvenue. En revanche tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est ce merveilleux spécialiste! Je le connais?

Ginny parue soudain mal à l'aise, ce qui arrive très rarement chez elle.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je.

-Surtout ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois après tu ne le verras plus jamais.

- Ginny tu commences à me faire peur, de qui s'agit-il?

Ma meilleure amie marmonna un nom incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

-J'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Bon très bien, tu me jure que tu ne vas pas t'énerver?

-Non je te le promets! Alors?

-Très bien, C'est Drago Malfoy.

Et là, sans comprendre comment, je suis partie dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, sous le regard inquiet de ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes aux yeux, je repris peu à peu mes esprits.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague, parce que franchement je ne vois absolument pas comment cette misérable fouine a put devenir organisateur de mariage! Surtout quand on connait son passé de séducteur à Poudlard! Ginny tu te souviens qu'il avait essayé de te mettre dans son lit alors que tu étais déjà avec Harry?

-Evidemment que je m'en souviens, et je pense que les parties intimes de Malfoy se souviennent très bien du genou d'Harry.

-Ginny, je t'en pris trouve quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que pour ton fiancé.

-Impossible, Harry m'en veux peut-être un peu pour le moment mais il s'en remettra vite! Qu'on le veuille ou non Malfoy est le meilleur dans son domaine, il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre organise mon mariage! Et si tu ne te sens pas capable de te maîtrisée, je demanderai a Lavande ou Luna de l'aidé dans les préparatifs, je suis sûre qu'elles s'en donneront a cœur joie! Dit Ginny qui commençait sérieusement à s'énervée.

- Bon très bien, d'accord, tu as raison, nous sommes des adultes maintenant, des gens civilisés, nous devrions être capable de rester dans une même pièce sans avoir envie de s'entretués!

-Je préfère entendre ça! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix!"

Puis, ma meilleure amie a décidé de changer de discussion et le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Juste avant de transplaner pour rentrer chez elle, Ginny me lança fièrement:

"Au fait, demain tu as rendez-vous avec Malfoy pour le début des préparatifs, 15h aux Baguettes d'or ne sois pas en retard, ah et il n'est pas au courant que c'est toi qui va l'assister pour le mariage! Bonne soirée!"

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que la rousse était déjà disparue.

Merlin que t'ai-je fais pour que je sois obligée de passer plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour insulter avec cet abruti a tête blonde?

Je le déteste, il a passé une grande partie de sa scolarité à me traiter de sang de bourbe, et maintenant il faut que j'organise avec lui "le plus grand évènement de l'année"?

Je sens que demain va être une véritable torture!

Non Hermione, enfin ressaisis-toi! Tu fais partie des personnes qui ont participés à la fin du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ce n'est pas un simple rendez-vous avec un crétin gominé qui va te faire peur! Tu en as vu d'autres ma fille! Tu vas relever les épaules et garder la tête haute et tu vas montrer à ce Malfoy de quoi tu es capable!

Oui c'est ça, ne pas se laissée faire et surtout pas de dispute! Sinon Ginny va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si il décide de ne plus organiser le mariage!

Il faut sourire et ne pas répondre à ses imbécilités, oui voilà! Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça!

Cher journal, je t'écrirai demain pour te raconter ce supplice, au revoir, adieu!

Ta dam! Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... J'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas! Je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement maintenant que mes problèmes informatiques sont réglés! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Bisous

Liloouuu


	3. Les retrouvailles

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long que d'habitude) de ma fiction, les retrouvailles Drago/Hermione.

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews, sachez que ça me fais très plaisir, j'espère que ce qui va suivre ne va pas vous décevoir…

Je vous laisse lire tout ça et on se retrouve en bas !

**31 Septembre**

**7h**: Je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy me pourrit la vie jusque dans mon sommeil, impossible de dormir, j'ai voulu en profiter pour travailler sur un dossier important mais la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je revois toutes ces années d'insultes, tous ces moments à appréhender de le croiser dans un couloir! Je me souviens aussi avec joie ce magistral coup de poing en troisième année, il faisait moins le malin!

**9h**: Vais prendre une douche, j'arriverais peut être à me détendre

**9h20**: Non mais vraiment quel culot! Je viens d'avoir un appel de ma future ex meilleure amie qui vérifiait si j'avais bel et bien l'intention d'aller au rendez-vous de cet après midi! "Tu comprends c'est tellement important pour le mariage!" C'est facile pour elle de dire ça, elle est a l'autre bout du monde pour un match contre l'Australie! En plus il s'agit de SON mariage pas du MIEN! Tout d'abord si il s'était agit de mon mariage je n'aurais pas eu le mauvais gout de demander a Malfoy de tout organiser! De toute façon je ne comprendrai jamais la logique Weasley...

**13h**: Je n'ai pas mangé un seul morceau de mon déjeuné

**13h45**: J'ai la nausée, la seule chose qui me console c'est que si je vomi ce sera surement sur le costume de Malfoy.

**16h**: Je viens de rentrée

Je suis stupéfaite, oui stupéfaite

Je te raconte tout

Comme à mon habitude je suis arrivée au lieu du rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure d'avance, je déteste être en retard, ainsi que les personnes qui arrivent en retard. J'attendis donc l'heure fatidique avec un stress grandissant à chaque minute et buvant café après café. C'est donc avec 10 magnifiques minutes de retard que Malfoy arriva vers moi, toujours aussi blond gominé, toujours avec son air de supériorité, toujours son petit sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais il n'avait plus ce physique adolescent, il était devenu un homme. Il me parla avec son éternelle voix trainante:

"Granger, quel déplaisir de te voir, je ne suis pas étonné, quand Weasley fille m'a dit que j'allais rencontrer sa demoiselle d'honneur, j'étais sûr que c'était toi!

-Rassure toi Malfoy, le déplaisir est partagé, même plus que tu ne le penses!

-Mais je n'en doute pas!"

Il fit signe à la serveuse et lui demanda, avec un sourire charmeur:

"Mademoiselle, deux cafés s'il vous plaît, ainsi que votre numéro de téléphone,

-Oui, Monsieur je vous apporte ça tout de suite"

Lui répondit-elle avec un clin-d'œil, puis s'éloigna de la table, sous mon regard effaré

"Tu es vraiment un incorrigible crétin tu sais!

-Même pas cinq minutes que je suis arrivé et tu lances déjà les hostilités? Très bien, mais je te préviens je suis là pour mon travail!

-Parce que toi tu drague pendant ton travail? De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, mais je pensais que tu t'étais assagi depuis Poudlard!

-Ma petite Grangie, à Poudlard j'étais encore jeune et innocent, maintenant je suis un homme expérimenté, je n'ai même plus besoins de draguer, les femmes tombent comme des mouches!

-Tu es un vrai..."

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que la serveuse arrivait avec nos cafés qu'elle déposa sur la table, puis sortit de son décolleté un petit papier, qui contenait certainement son numéro de téléphone, et le donna à Malfoy qui affichait un sourire pervers. Puis elle repartit avec une démarche très vulgaire vers son comptoir. Malfoy retourna sa tête vers moi, et afficha un air sérieux:

"Bon, Granger, je ne te cache pas que j'ai un emploi du temps plus que chargé, alors convainc-moi d'organiser le mariage de saint Potter avec la sœur weasmoche. D'habitude je demande ça aux futurs mariés mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'est présent...

-Comment ça je dois te convaincre? D'après Ginny tu étais déjà engagé!

-Elle a oublié de te le dire alors, dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

-Tout d'abord, je suis complètement contre cette idée! Je persiste à dire qu'avec tous les mariages que j'ai organisés, j'ai largement assez d'expérience pour organiser le mariage de mes meilleurs amis!

-Grangie, Grangie, ça ne m'emballe pas plus que toi mais il faut bien dire que le mariage de saint Potter sur mon cv ne serait pas négligeable!

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il fallait je te convaincs?

-Je voulais te voir me supplier à genoux, mais la perspective de pouvoir te pousser à bout pendant plusieurs mois est assez alléchante!

-Vas te faire voir Malfoy!

-Granger?

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

- Tu es encore plus bête que dans mes souvenirs!

-Tu vois, te mettre dans une rage folle va être un jeu d'enfant! Bon, jeudi prochain je te vois avec tes chers amis, je ne peux rien faire tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas exprimés leurs souhaits. Je te laisse ma brochure avec les différentes prestations de mon entreprise, n'oublie pas de leur donner. Comme je te l'ai dis j'ai d'autres mariages à organiser, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'ils listent leurs envies et qu'ils me les envoient par hiboux pour mercredi matin au plus tard! On en parlera jeudi à mon bureau."

Puis sans ajouter un mot il transplana. La serveuse arriva l'instant d'après, en me donnant le ticket de caisse, le goujat, il n'avait même pas payé sa part! Je déposai donc l'argent pour les cafés et transplana vers mon appartement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois affalée sur mon canapé, réfléchissant à l'étrange moment que je venais de passer, que je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours la brochure que m'avait donné Malfoy.

Je dépliai le papier à fond blanc et écriture rouge:

_**Malfoy's Wedding & co**_

_Le mariage est un moment important dans votre vie, grâce à nous il deviendra exceptionnel._

_Profitez entièrement de ce jour en nous confiant les préparatifs de votre mariage sorcier sur mesure, haut de gamme._

_Que vous vous marriez au Royaume uni ou à l'étranger, nous sommes là pour vous._

_Nous gérons tous les aspects de l'organisation et traitons avec les fournisseurs en votre nom. Nous travaillons pour vous et vous rencontrons régulièrement. Pendant toute la durée de l'événement nous nous chargeons des détails afin d'assurer que tout se passe comme prévu et vous permettre de profiter de ces moments sans aucun stress._

_Contactez-nous au 2876 9845 1977_

_Ou envoyez-nous un hibou à nos bureaux de Londres :_

_74, Salazar's Street_

Je suis vraiment choquée qu'il ait réussi à bâtir un tel empire avec une brochure aussi nulle…

**18h** : Je viens d'avoir Ginny au téléphone, Harry est toujours aussi furieux de devoir faire affaire avec Malfoy, je sens que jeudi va être folklorique ! Merlin, faites que je survive à tout ça…

Demain nous serons en octobre, ce qui nous fera « que » six mois jusqu'au mariage, ça va le faire !

Merlin, donnez moi la force de ne pas le tuer !

Demain je travaille, je ne penserais pas à cette immonde fouine !

Vivement demain !

Voilà

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Donnez moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisoouuus !

Liloouuu


End file.
